Something To Be Proud Of
by LabRats89
Summary: Harry dies after the final battle, and his son is left behind. A little story about his son and his Godparents HrR. SemiSongfic Please read and review! Stacey
1. Character Page

**Characters**

_**Weasleys:**_

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley

Garfield Martin Weasley

Gertrude Elisabeth Weasley

Arthur Michael Weasley

Molly Catherine Prewett Weasley

_**Potters:**_

Harry James Potter

Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter

Kelly Odelette Potter

Owen Declan Potter

**_Weasleys' Names' Meanings _**

Ronald: English – powerful advisor

Bilius: English – constant protector

Hermione: Latin – intelligent

Jane: English – God's grace

Garfield: English – field of spears

Martin: Latin – warlike

Gertrude: German – strength of a spear

Elisabeth: Hebrew – Pledge to God

Arthur: Celtic – bear, rock

Michael: Hebrew – Godlike

Molly: Irish – jolly

Catherine: English – pure

_**Potters' Names' Meanings**_

Harry: English – ruler at home

James: English – He replaces

Ginevra: English – strong willed

Molly: Irish – jolly

Kelly: Irish – female soldier

Odelette: French – little song

Owen: Welsh – well born

DeClan: Irish – Irish saint

**Information **

Harry, Ginny, Kelly, and Own attacked 3/7/2006

Harry, Ginny, and Kelly killed 3/7/2006

Own saved from tragic scene 3/7/2006

Adopted by his Godparents 3/8/2006

* * *

Owen's POV as an adult when his father, Ron, told him of the tragic story of his family's death 8/26/2048

**Children's Birthdays**

Garfield Martin Weasley – 9/16/2000

Gertrude Elisabeth Weasley – 9/16/2000

Kelly Odelette Potter – 6/6/2004

Owen DeClan Potter – 2/15/2006

**Potter Family 2048**

Owen DeClan Potter – 2/15/2006

Chelsea Maria William Potter – 11/14/2005

Stephen Noel Potter – 3/7/2031

McKenzie Joanne Potter – 5/8/2035

Harry Michael Potter – 10/16/2040

Ginevra Faith Potter – 11/1/2041


	2. A Family Lost and Gained

**_A/N: This story is a two-parter. I hope you enjoy it! I feel very pleased about this precise story._**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, just the character's children.

**March 7, 2006 – Early Morning**

Harry woke to the sound of his son's cries. He moaned, rolled over, and gently shook his wife awake. Ginny rolled over, giving her beloved husband a dangerous glare.

"Didn't I tell you last night it was you turn this morning to attend to Own?" Ginny said, tiredly.

"You did," Harry agreed.

"Then why, pray tell, did you wake me up?"

"Because I fed and rocked our son to sleep two hours ago… _this_ morning."

Ginny sighed in frustration, "Go get Owen and calm him before he wakes…" Ginny never got to finish – their daughter's cries interrupted her. "I'll get Kelly, you get Owen."

Harry nodded, mumbling to himself, "So much for sleep."

* * *

Ginny entered their twenty-one-month-old daughter's room and saw her sitting up in her crib. When she flipped the switch to turn on the light, Kelly's hands flew directly to her eyes and she crouched, hiding from the light. 

"Hey there, butterfly. I hope you slept well." Ginny said, rubbing circles on the small toddler's back. The little girl sat up and reached for her bottle. She put it to her lips, but no juice came out; the sippy cup was empty. Her lips formed into an "O", and she reached her arm out to her mother, cup in hand.

"Mawr," the little girl said, with a determined look shining through the innocence in her eyes.

"Is it empty, sweetie?"

"Mawr, pwease."

Ginny smiled, and lifted her daughter out of the crib and held her. "Let's change your diaper first. Then you can have more juice, Kelly."

"O 'tay," came the small, innocent voice.

Ginny smiled, unable to believe how quickly Kelly was growing up.

* * *

Harry sat in the rocking chair, cradling his son against his chest. Harry smiled when a tiny hand wrapped itself around his finger and began sucking it. 

"Are you hungry, baby?" Harry chuckled; recognizing the sign of a hungry infant, well, newborn. Harry stood and got a prepared formula bottle out, and sat back down, feeding his son. Harry couldn't believe that Owen was going to be a month in eight days' time. "Buddy, you're growing up way too fast." Harry told his son who stared at him with big, wide, emerald green eyes. "Can you slow down or stop growing for maybe a week? I don't want this time to ever end, little guy." The baby continued to drink, and take in everything around him.

Harry continued to gaze at his son, and thanked God for everything he had been given. He had a beautiful wife, an adorable daughter, and the cutest son possible. They lived in a medium-size home, with a playset in the backyard, and they owned plenty of money. He and Ginny both had jobs, and they both provided food, clothing, shelter, discipline, and unconditional love for their children and themselves.

A disturbing odour filled the room, alerting Harry that his son's diaper needed a changing. He looked down at his son and saw him smile his first smile. Harry smiled in awe.

"Your first smile!" he exclaimed, hugging his son.

Owen looked his father in the eyes and let out a giggle and a coo.

"Man, you're full of surprises today, little guy," Harry smiled. "Mommy's gonna be mad she missed this." Harry gave his son a kiss and said, "Come on, Owen. Let's get you in a fresh diaper, and then go see your mommy and sister Kelly."

**March 7, 2006 – Mid Afternoon**

Dreary and wet, the storm continued. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Harry and Ginny sat cuddled on the sofa in a light sleep while their children slept upstairs.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Molly and Hermione played with the twins.

"They are doll babies," Molly commented to her daughter-in-law, as Garfield and Gertrude hugged each other.

"Oh don't be fooled, keep on watchin'," Hermione said, determined their affection was an act.

Not five seconds later did Garfield push his sister onto the ground. Gertrude broke into tears.

"Told ya," Hermione whispered to Molly as she got into _strict_ mother mode. "Garfield Martin Weasley, you are in big trouble."

"Why, mommy?" he asked innocently.

"You pushed Gertrude, and you hurt her."

"Nuh-uh! She's not hurt. She's pre…pre…pretending!"

"Are you talking back to me, young man?

Garfield's eyes widened. One thing he learned was to never talk back to an adult, especially his mother. "No. I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded, turning to her daughter. She lifted her to her feet, checking her for injuries. She sighed; there were none. Maybe her son was telling the truth?

"Gertrude Elisabeth Weasley, were you pretending to be hurt to get your brother in trouble?"

The little girl nodded, but frowned. "He pushed me!" She exclaimed, hands on hips.

"I know that, Gertrude. Garfield pushing you was wrong, but pretending to be hurt was also very wrong, young lady."

"I'm sorry."

"I hear you, but you and your brother's apologies just aren't' enough. They mean nothing to me anymore." Hermione glanced at her children. Oh how she wished they were still Harry's children's age. Now her and Ron had to put with non-stop bickering. "Daddy will hear about this fight, and your punishment will be decided then. I'll let you play a bit more, but don't you dare fight."

"Yes, mommy!" came two, small voices as they scattered away hastily.

"You handled that quite well, honey."

"Thanks, Molly. I just don't know what's going on with those two these days. They were angels at Owen's age and little monkeys at Kelly's age; now they're little devils." Hermione sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Molly laughed. "They're growing up, dear. By the time they're teenagers, they'll be much calmer."

"I don't want to think about that yet. I still enjoy them being wide-eyed innocent."

"Then don't mind the arguing, sweetie."

"You're right."

Suddenly, Arthur apparated into the yard with alarm written on his face.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Molly asked in fear.

"Ron's on his way over now. The Dark Lord's about to attack."

"Who?" Hermione's voice cracked.

"Harry. It's a sneak attack."

"Let's get over there now!" exclaimed Hermione. Arthur trailed Hermione; Molly stayed behind to watch the twin six year olds.

* * *

Harry was upstairs in his daughter's room, when he heard his wife's anguished scream. 

"Ginny!" Harry called, rushing downstairs, daughter in hand. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Ginny's lifeless, blank eyes staring directly at him. "Oh God, please no."

Before Harry could react, the _Avada Kedavra_ curse was cast, and it came flying at him. He ducked, but heard a child's cry. Fear struck Harry as he saw his daughter laying limp in his arms. Harry felt anger; anger he'd never felt before, boil – and he turned and faced the evil smirking man standing in _his_ house.

"Killing my wife is one thing, but killing my child…"

"Children you mean," Voldemort hissed, interrupting Harry.

Harry let out a strangled sob, "But killing my children is another." He aimed his wand without warning, "Avada Kedavra!"

The Dark Lord fell, dead. Lucius Malfoy was infuriated. He muttered an unknown killing curse under his breath and the saviour of the wizarding world fell, dead. Snape stared in shock. He'd hated James' son, but he never expected the boy to fall to death eaters of all people. There was blood trickling from the corners of Harry's mouth, and Snape saw the slightest movement in the young man's chest.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Lucius said, as the fellow death eaters left. "Are you coming, Severus?"

"I have to report this to Dumbledore, you know that, Lucius."

"I'll tell Narcissa. Don't get caught. I doubt we'll bail you out of Azkaban this time. Killing Harry was _huge_!" Lucius smiled, apparating back to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as he was the only one left, Snape rushed over to Harry who was now lying in a pool of blood.

"_Potter_, can you hear me?" Snape softened his tone when he saw Harry's daughter still in the boy's arms. "Harry?"

Harry tried to speak, but instead, blood gurgled in his throat. He lifted a shaky hand, and Snape grasped it, letting his former student know he was there and listening.

"What is it, Harry?"

"O…en."

"Owen?"

"Sa'v 'im."

"I will," promised Snape.

With a small smile, Harry closed his eyes for the final time, and all movement came to a halt.

Ron burst into the room screaming, "Harry! Ginny!" Ron stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the floor in front of him, lay his sister, dead. Voldemort lay mere feet from her. Closer near the staircase, Ron saw Snape on his knees next to two prone figures, Kelly and Harry.

"You're too late. He just died," said Snape, twisted satisfaction lacing his tone.

"What happened?"

"The Dark Lord came here as a sneak attack, killed Ginny right away. Harry heard her scream and came down with his daughter in his arms. You-Know-Who killed Kelly. Harry with no hesitation killed the Dark Lord. Lucius muttered a spell, one I'd never heard before, and Harry fell. Meanwhile Draco snuck upstairs and supposedly killed Owen."

"No!" came Hermione's frantic sob. "Not that sweet, innocent little boy!"

"Was Harry killed immediately?"

Snape shook his head. "No, but he was suffering. He was choking on his own blood. The only thing Mr. Potter was concerned about was his son's well being. He died mere seconds later."

"Ron, carry your sister. Severus, carry little Kelly here, and I'll carry Harry. Hermione, you carry Owen. We have to get them to Poppy. She, no matter if he was in school or an adult, wanted Harry and his family brought to her," said Arthur.

Hermione anxiously flew upstairs and nervously entered the nursery. To her utter relief, Hermione saw the bundle of blankets move. "Hey, sweetheart," Hermione said as she picked up the infant and held him close. "I'm your new mommy now, and uncle Ron's your new daddy. Your mommy and daddy and sister Kelly died tonight, sweetie. I am so sorry. At least you were unharmed. I guess Draco couldn't hurt a defenceless child, after all. You'll have two older siblings, a brother and a sister. I love you, Owen."

* * *

**Years later…**

Owen sat in his parents' family room, listening to his IPOD. His mother and his aunts were discussing their children's achievements while his father and uncles discussed the latest scandals at the Ministry of Magic.

"They've completed the memorial site for Harry, Ginny, and Kelly. It's beautiful," announced Fred.

"It is. It's got bouquets of flowers, engraved family lists, and all the things Harry achieved."

"My family?" Owen perked up. "My _real_ family?"

"Yes, son."

"Can I go see it?" he asked enthusiastically.

"We'll go and see it this weekend," promised Hermione.

Eight-year-old Owen pouted then nodded in agreement. Hermione stared at Owen. He was the exact replica of his father, down to every little detail. She couldn't get over the fact that he was eight years old already. Where had the years gone?

"I love you, little monkey."

"I love you too, mommy."

* * *

**Couple Years later…**

Hermione watched with tears in her eyes as her little boy boarded the Hogwarts Express. Eleven years had passed, and now the next generation of the Potter family would be attending Hogwarts. Ron stood beside his wife as they waved goodbye to the overly excited child. They knew in their hearts Harry and Ginny were proud.

"Don't forget to write, Owen!"

"I won't, mom!"

"Try out for Quidditch, buddy!"

"I will, dad!"

The train zoomed away, and the Weasley couple stood childless until the Christmas holiday break, which was three months away.

"What should we do now, 'Mione?"

"Go visit the gravesite?"

"Wonderful idea, honey."

When they arrived in front of the gravestone, Ron placed flowers on the ground. The three of them had been buried together in an oversized casket, next to Harry's parents in Godric's Hollow.

"Hey, Ginny, Harry, and Kelly. It's me Ron and Hermione. We brought you flowers. Lilies and daises… hope you like them."

"We came here to tell you that Owen's on his way to Hogwarts as we speak. He's got all the traits of Gryffindor."

"And he's got you seeker skills, mate. No doubt he'll be a first year seeker like his father."

"Ron! Not here."

"Oh lay off it, Hermione. They have every right to know what's goin' on in their _own_ son's life."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"No problem. I hope Heaven's treating you all right up there."

"We really miss you guys. But let me tell you, you'd be really proud of the way Owen's been turning out. He's polite, generous, caring, and loving. He's a ball of energy though… very hyperactive."

Ron and Hermione went silent, guilt filling their hearts at the fact that they knew more about Owen DeClan Potter than his _own_ parents.

"But hey – he's a kid – that's how he's supposed to be," Ron defended his son.

A bright, golden light flashed and a glowing little girl with reddish-brown, curly hair skipped around in the graveyard. In her hand a white, silky kite flew with the wind in the air. The little girl had bright, emerald green eyes and a tinge of tan coloured skin. A golden halo floated mere inches above her hair. Little butterflies flew around her as she skipped. Her white sparkly dress bounced as she moved about. Hermione and Ron glanced at one another, bewildered.

The little girl stopped when she noticed the two adults standing there. She waved, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Kelly."

"Hi, Kelly." Hermione took a cautious step forward, "Where're your parents, honey?"

The child smiled knowingly, and pointed directly at them, "Behind you."

They turned and gasped. Harry and Ginny were leaning against a tree smiling warmly.

"Harry?" The man nodded. "Ginny?" The woman smiled. Ron was reluctant.

"Oh my God, it really is you!" Hermione shouted in joyous hysteria.

Harry grinned at the sight of his two best friends in the world. "Yep, it's really us."

"Is that…" Ron trailed off, tongue-tied.

Ginny nodded proudly. "Yes, Ron, that's our daughter Kelly."

Hermione and Ron stared in disbelief.

"I thought you don't age in Heaven…" Hermione trailed off in thought.

"How old is she? She's definitely no longer older than Owen."

"She's five. For every two years on Earth is one year in Heaven. She'll be six next year."

"Yeah, I'll be even a bigger girl!"

Harry smiled, "You sure will be, baby doll."

"You and Ginny haven't changed a bit," added Ron, curiously.

"That's because it's only the children who grow. We'll have her stop at age ten. We still want to have a little kid to care for, for eternity. Our son will have grown and aged drastically by the time he's reunited with us," Harry concluded sadly, but proudly.

"We've got to go. Send Owen our love. Tell him he's my baby boy, always."

"Tell Owen he's daddy's champion and that I'm proud of him."

"Tell my little brother that he'll always have me to protect him."

"We love you guys, so much," said Hermione in a rush.

"We'll see you again someday," Ron spoke.

"Hopefully, not for a _long_ time," added Harry, as the Potter family disappeared into thin air.

Ron and Hermione stood in each other's arms, not knowing whether or not to believe the encounter they had just had with Harry, Kelly, and Ginny Potter.

_**A/N: Well, what'd you think? Last chapter coming tomorrow! Please feel free to leave flames, constructive criticism, and praise. Reviews keep me motivated! Till tomorrow... --Stacey--**_


	3. Something To Be Proud Of

**_A/N: This is the last part this story! Enjoy the read! Thanks for your reviews for the first chapter :)_**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe nor this song. I do own the characters' children and grandchildren._

**Something To Be Proud Of – Montgomery Gentry**

_**Branch One**_

_There's a story that my daddy tells religiously_

_Like clockwork every time he sees an opening in a conversation_

'_Bout the way things used to be_

_Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a beeline for the door_

_But I'd always end up starry-eyed cross-legged on the floor_

_Hangin' on to every word man the things I heard_

_It was harder times and longer days_

_Five miles to school up hill both ways_

_We were can-switch raised and dirt floor poor_

'_Course that was back before the war_

_Yeah your uncle and I made quite a pair_

_Flying F-15s through hostile air_

_He went down but they missed me by a hair_

_He'd always stop right there and say_

My father used to talk to his friends and brothers about the night my family died. I'd always try to sneak out of the room, but I'd always end up staying and listening to what he had to say. Dad would go from sombre to telling jokes from the memories he shared with my family. However, whenever the final battle came up, and the fact that my father fell from a cheap shot from a death eater, he'd get all silent and tears would well up in his eyes. Then he'd always say, "He'd made a family, he'd provided for the ones he loved. Despite everything that happened, that's something to be proud of."

_**Chorus One**_

_That's something to be proud of_

_That's a life you can hang your hat on_

_That's a chin held high as the tear falls down_

_Gut sucked in chest stuck out_

_Like a small town flag a flyin'_

_Or a newborn baby cryin' in the arms of the woman that you love_

_That's something to be proud of_

I grew up with a mother, a father, and a brother and a sister. I have two wonderful sets of grandparents and five wonderful uncles and aunts. All together, I've got fourteen cousins. I got through Hogwarts and Auror training. I'd say that's a job well done.

_**Branch Two**_

_So I'm graduatin' college that was mama's dream_

_But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned eighteen_

'_Cause when you gotta fast car you think you got everything_

_I learned quick those GTOs don't run on faith_

_I ended up broken down in some town north of LA_

_Workin' maximum hours for minimum wage_

_Well I fell in love next thing I know_

_The babies came the car got slow_

_Sure do miss that old hotrod _

_But you sure save gas in them foreign jobs_

_Dad I wonder if I ever let you down_

_If you're ashamed how I turned out_

_Well he lowered his voice then he raised his brow_

_Said let me tell you right now_

I graduated Auror School and was off to venture on my own. I met a beautiful Muggle woman in western London and fell in love. The wedding bells came quickly. Before I knew it, we had four children. I, Owen DeClan Potter, married Chelsea Maria William Potter on September 6, 2030. Our first child, Stephen Noel, was born on the fateful day my family died, March 7, 2031. A few years later, McKenzie Joanne, was born on May 8, 2035. Next, came our son, Harry Michael on October 16, 2040. Finally, on November 1, 2041, Chelsea and I welcomed our little baby girl into the world, Ginevra Faith. I remember asking dad if he was ever ashamed of me, and he said that was an insult to my real parents. I was bewildered, until he explained the reason to me.

_**Chorus Two**_

_That's something to be proud of_

_That's a life you can hang your hat on_

_You don't need to make the million just be thankful to be workin'_

_And if you're doin' what you're able_

_And puttin' food there on the table_

_And providing for the family that you love_

_That's something to be proud of_

"You surviving as an infant was a miracle on its own, Owen. Your family dying that night and you surviving was astounding. Considering you got to grow up, become an Auror, get married, have children and being able to raise them in a safe world is a blessing. You've inherited your parents' fortunes, yet you keep them in Gringotts for emergencies only. You've decided that working and making money on your own is enough. You've found that you don't need your father's millions to provide your family with things, you can do it on your own. That's something to be proud of, son."

_**Bridge One**_

_And if all you ever really do is the best you can_

_Well you did it man_

My father was right. I've accomplished so much without the aid of what my parents left behind for me. _I'm_ the one with a family now. _I've_ done it myself. _I've_ done and reached my life's goals.

_**Chorus One**_

_That's something to be proud of_

_That's a life you can hang your hat on_

_That's a chin held high as the tear falls down_

_Gut sucked in chest stuck out_

_Like a small town flag a flyin'_

_Or a newborn baby cryin' in the arms of the woman that you love_

_That's something to be proud of_

_(That's something to be proud of)_

_Yeah that's something to be proud of_

_(That's something to be proud of)_

_Now that's something to be proud of_

My oldest son has become a father today himself. He's staring at his wife holding their newborn baby girl. The pride in his eyes is priceless. Now it's Stephen's turn to experience the life his mother and I were so fortunate to have experienced. Good luck, my boy!

**_A/N: This story is now FINISHED! What did you think of it? Please let me know in your wonderful reviews! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, everyone! --Stacey--_**


End file.
